Bon Jovi
Bon Jovi es una banda de Rock estadounidense, recientemente en la ciudad de Nueva Jersey en 1984. Esta Integrada actualmente por Jhon Bon Jovi el lider y vocalista, Richie Sambora en la guitarra, David Bryan en los Teclados y Tico Torres en la batería. Bon Jovi es considerado POR MUCHAS Personas en El Mundo Como una de las bandas Mas Grandes de la Historia, e INCLUSO La Mejor de los 80, su canción canción Livinn en una oración FUE Elegida por la Cadena de televisión de VH1 numero 1 en su Lista de las 100 mejores canciones de los 80 Bon Jovi ha ido evolucionando musicalmente con su época, ya que en un principio tenian un estilo Rock progresivo, pero luego fueron más hacia el Soft Rock, pero ya en los años 200 tenian toque de Rock Alternativo e incluso han tenido un álbum país. Todos estos cambios han tendido sus pros y contras ya que si bien es cierto al ir con su epoca ganaban mas fanaticos de nuevas generaciones, pero al dejar sus raices muchos otros fanaticos los tildaban de vendisos. Sea como sea Bon Jovi es una banda que se ha mantenido hasta la actualidad, continua sacando álbumes de estudio y todo lugar donde van de gira son muy bien recibidos Historia Formación y primeros trabajos (1983-1985) En 1983 Chip Hobart, director de la estación WAPP FM, decidió lanzar un álbum donde promocionar una canción por cada artista nuevo. Jhon Bonjovi que se encuentra trabajando en una discografía importante, aprovecho mientras ninguna banda estaba grabando y se metió al estudio, y así es que logro grabar una canción propia, esta canción era Runaway , al grabarla decidio llevarsela a Chip Hobart y rogarle para que lo ponga en el disco que iba a lanzar. Este acepto y una vez que salio el disco a la venta, algunas canciones empezaron a sonar en la radio pero la que destacó fue la de Jhon, Runaway. La gente empezaba a pedirla en las radios y exigian concocer al compositor y querian oirla en vivo también. Este fuel el trampolin para que Jhon Bonjovi se lanzara athumb|Bon Jovi en sus inicios en 1984la fama ya que la discografía Polygram Records le hizo un gran contrato a Jhon, diciendole que reclutar a los miembros que desean para formar su nueva banda. Jhon recluto a David Bryan, su amigo tecladista con el que había fundado una banda antes, Alec Jhon Such en el bajo, quien llamo a Tico Torres para la batería y finalmente en la guitarra Dave, The Snake Sabo (futuro guitarrista de Skid Row ) La banda empezo a tener actuaciones en vivo y logro tener una buena acogida, pero Dave no congeniaba mucho con los demas miembros asi que paso a retirarse, por lo que Jhon inico un casting para encontrar un nuevo guitarrista. Es asi como se presento Richie Sambora un guitarrista que habia sido rechazado por Kiss por no cumplir con la postura de la banda, Richie no convencion a Jhon a primera vista pero una vez que lo oyo tocar lo dejo boquiabierto e ingreso a la banda. Ya con la banda estable pasaron a grabar su primer álbum homónimo Bon Jovi el cual contenia a la ya conocida Runaway. El álbum no cumplió con las expectativas aparte de Runaway tuvo unos pequeños éxitos entre ellos la grabadora Ella no me conoce, pero nada grande. La banda comenzo a recibir críticas por parte de sus familias quienes les exiguian que dejen la musica; por ese entonces todos pasaron malos ratos, Bon Jovi termino con el amor de su vida Dorotea ya que esta le dio a elegir entre la música y ella ythumb|left|264px|Caratula del primer album homonimo de Bon Jovi en 1984ya sabemos lo que Jhon eligio. Mientras que por otro lado Tico Torres el baterista se divorció de su esposa pues esta creía que él y su banda no tenian futuro. Con el corazón roto la banda compuso un segundo álbum que contenía muchas baladas melancólicas llamado 7800 ° Fahrenheit el cual tuvo una acogida aun menor que su primer álbum. Este álbum le sirvio a la banda para irse en giras con bandas como Cenicienta , la cual ellos habían descubierto. pero aun así los miembros se sentian muy deprimidos y parecia que lo mejor era deshacer la banda. Días de gloria con "Slippery When Wet" y "New Jersey" (1986-1989) Álbumes tras el fracaso de sus dos primeros, y tras todos los problemas que vivieron, la banda tomo un respiro y decidieron sacar su tercer álbum el cual definiría si la banda continuaba o no. Ya que Polygram, su discográfica, no estaba satisfecha con sus trabajos anteriores por lo que les dio un ultimátum. thumb|Bon Jovi en su máximo apogeo a madiados de los 80sEs asi como con la ayuda del reconocido compositor Desmond Child nacio el álbum Slippery When Wet , el cual los lanzo a la fama internacionalal y catalogo a Bon Jovi como la banda del momento en todo el mundo. Sus dos primeros sencillos Livin On A Prayer y You Give Love A Bad Name se convirtió en himnos para la generación de los 80. Fue tanto el exito que el álbum llego un vendedor 28 millones de copias, siendo considerado como uno de los álbumes mas vendidos de todos los tiempos. Esto le permitió a Bon Jovi codearse con las bandas del momento que eran Veneno , Iron Maiden y Dire Straits. Este álbum cuenta con las canciones más clásicas de la banda como Wanted Dead Or Alive , Raise Your Hands o Never Say Goodbye . thumb|left|La fama de Bon Jovi fue tal que llego a salir en la portada de la revista Rolling Stone, la mas importante en la industria de la música. Tras la gran acogida de su álbum 3, la banda aprovecho su fama yanzaron su álbum 4 llamado como la ciudad que los vio nacer New Jersey , este álbum alcanzó al igual que su álbum anterior una muy buena acogida a nivel mundial. Sus temas al igual que el álbum anterior fueron determinados en los primeros puestos por muchas semanas en distintos países. Este álbum contiene grandes temas como lo son: Lay Your Hands On Me , Bad Medicine , estaré allí para ti entre otras '. Esa fue la mejor época de la banda que contaban con reconocimiento mundial, tenian exitosas giras por todo el mundo entre elllos Latinoamerica especialmente en Brasil Argentina y Perú. La entrada a los 90's Los problemas en las posteriores giras debidas a la tensión y el desgaste físico ocasionaron que la banda hiciera un paréntesis. Su inactividad a finales de 1989 y principios de los 90's llevaron a pensar en la disolución de la banda. Dicha idea se vio alimentada cuando en 1990 Jon Bon Jovi, en calidad de solista, editó su segundo álbum, Blaze of Glory , que bloqueó la banda sonora de la película Arma Joven II . El director de dicho film había pedido a Jon que presentara "Wanted Dead or Alive", éxito de Slippery When Wet , como su respectivo soundtrack. Pero Jon, por su parte, tuvo una idea mejor: hizo un nuevo álbum con una temática del Oeste llamado'' Blaze of Glory'' . Su primer single Blaze of Glory sería como la segunda parte de Wanted Dead or Alive y fue postulado al Oscar en la categoría de "Mejor Canción de Película" y ganó un Globo de Oro como "Canción del Año". Otros Éxitos del álbum were Billy Consiga sus armas , Morir no es mucho de una vida y'' milagro'' . Mientras tanto Richie quiso probar como solista editando su primer álbum fuera de Bon Jovi, Extraño en esta ciudad, el cual tuvo una acogida moderada. "Keep The Faith" , una renovación musical (1992-1993): No es sino hasta el año 1992 cuando el quinteto se reintegró y lanzaron al mercado el álbum Keep The Faith , con este disco la banda experimentó una renovación musical, con la que dejaron atrás el Glam metal ochentero pero sin tocar el Grunge, recuperando el sonido clásico del Rock & Roll y adaptarlo a los nuevos tiempos dándole un toque moderno. Esto provoca muchas críticas, que se incrementaron por el cambio radical de su apariencia; Cortaron sus melenas ochenteras y renovaron su vestuario. La revista Billboard catalogó el corte de pelo de Jon Bon Jovi como uno de los peores momentos de la historia del Rock . Ante estas críticas Jon declaró: Por otro lado, sé que el nuevo disco de Bon Jovi sería un fracaso total y la banda se disolvería como lo haría a otras muchas bandas de los años 80 . A pesar de las críticas, el disco terminó siendo un éxito y vendió más de 10 millones de copias. De este álbum sobresalen temas como Keep the Faith , Dry County , dormiré cuando esté muerto o la exitosa balada Bed of Roses . Con este disco iniciaron una nueva gira mundial que les llevo por segunda vez en España y también en América Latina. "Cross Road" y el profundo "These Days" (1994-1996) En el año de 1994 se barajó la posibilidad de publicar un recopilatorio doble en directo, pero finalmente lanzaron al mercado el álbum recopilatorio [[Crossroad|Crossroad "14 ritmos clásicos"]] que contenía dos nuevos temas, Siempre y algún día estaré el sábado por la noche . Los resultados fueron mejores de los esperados, ya que en las primeras cinco semanas de haber salido a la venta, el recopilatorio ya había vendido más de cinco millones de copias. Y hasta la fecha ha vendido 25 millones de copias a nivel mundial. En el mismo año, el bajista Alec John Tales abandonó la banda definitivamente debido a desacuerdos con Jon Bon Jovi. Fue sustituido de forma no oficial por un viejo conocido, el bajista Hugh McDonald , el mismo que grabó junto con Jon y la banda "The All Star Review" su primer éxito Runaway en 1982 . En 1995 lanzaron al mercado el álbum en estos días que contiene temas más oscuros y profundos que sus producciones anteriores, en especial las canciones Hey God y Something To Believe In que obtuvieron mucho de que hablar por el contenido de la letra. Además de esto, creo bastante discrepancias, ya que algunas revistas lo catalogaban como el peor disco del año y otras como el mejor. Estos días fue un disco muy vendido en Europa, pero no así en Estados Unidos donde tuvo un éxito moderado. De este álbum se desprenden los sencillos Hola dios , Algo para el dolor , Corazones rompiéndose , Maldito ,En estos días , Esta no es una canción de amor ( Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado en la versión en castellano ) y la suave balada Lie to me . En junio de ese año, la banda toca en el mítico Estadio Wembley de Londres por primera vez con 3 noches seguidas a lleno total (23, 24 y 25 con 72,000 personas cada una), tocando sus temas más famosos como Livin 'On A Prayer , Le das mal nombre al amor , mala medicina y mantén la fe , así como los últimos éxitos de estos días , y una que otra sorpresa como los buenos chicos no siempre visten de blanco en la primera noche, además de una presentación espectacular de siempre . En esas noches se aprovechó para tocar algunos temas del nuevo álbum que acababa de salir a la venta. La 3ra noche fue grabada y editada en DVD para quedar en la historia comoLive From London , de la cual solo recopilaron 11 temas de ese show que tuvo más de 20, dejándose de lado varias canciones importantes. Después de la emisión de estos días , cuando la banda aún no había terminado la gira de Crossroad y tras la salida de Alec, Jon manifestó: En 1996 continúa la gira mundial de estos días grabando casi toda Europa, América y Japón con todos los totales. En estos tiempos, Richie se casa con la actriz Heather Locklear ; la esposa de David tuvo gemelos y Tico, quien era pintor y piloto, se casó con la modelo Eva Herzigova; por lo que la banda decide hacer un nuevo paréntesis, separándose después de su gira por Londres en 1996 . Nueva aventura en solitario (1997-1999) En 1997 Jon Bon Jovi saca su tercer álbum como solista Destination Anywhere donde realiza buenos temas en género Pop , cuentos como "Janie, Don't Take your Love to Town", "Naked", "Midnight in Chelsea", "Destination Anywhere" , "Reina de Nueva Orleans" y la canción en español "Miro a tu Ventana"; temas escritos en distintas partes del mundo. Richie Sambora, por su parte, edita Undiscovered Soul en su segundo álbum como solista de donde destacan "Hard Times Come Easy" y "Made in America". David Bryan también edita en este año su primer disco en solitario llamado Eclipse lunar con canciones instrumentales, más el éxito del 92 "In These Arms" En estos años Jon se convirtió en modelo y artista de cine participando en películas como "Little City", "Moonlight and Valentino" y "Destination Anywhere" donde comparte el protagonismo con la famosa actriz Demi Moore . El 31 de enero de 1998 hubo un concierto llamado "Jon Bon Jovi y sus amigos se unen" en homenaje a Patrick King quien fue asesinado el 20 de noviembre de 1997. Luego Jon participó en el evento humanitario "Pavarotti and Friends" donde interpreta junto con Luciano Pavarotti la canción "Let it Rain". En 1999 sale un video "Real Life" donde aparece toda la banda junta (a excepción de David Bryan quien había perdido un accidente donde casi pierde su mano) como banda sonora de la película "Ed TV" y como aviso de que la banda regresaba nuevamente para seguir rompiendo en éxitos en todas las partes. "It's My Life" , un exitoso regreso (2000-2002) En el año 2000 lanzaron el esperado Crush , álbum que significó la reaparición de la banda, grabado en el estudio de Jon Bon Jovi y que fue uno de los discos más vendidos y escuchados de ese año con singles como It's my life , que consigue grandes ventas y se consolidan como la canción del año en los premios VH1 . También tenemos buena aceptación los singles "Say Isn't So", "Thank You For Loving Me" y "One Wild Night", canción que se aprovecha para lanzar el primer disco en vivo del grupo en casi 20 años de carrera. La madurez compositiva del grupo aumenta con temas tan diferentes en su repertorio como Próximos 100 años , Ciudad de dos pisos y Just Older. El álbum vendió más de 13 millones de copias al nivel mundial y ganó doble platino en Estados Unidos. La banda toca por primera vez en el techo de un edificio en el programa "The Late Show with David Letterman", luego recibe las nominaciones al Grammy por "Mejor álbum de rock", "mejor interpretación de rock de grupo o dúo" por " Es mi vida". Ese mismo año Bon Jovi lleva una casa el premio Mi VH-1 Award por "Mi Video Favorito" y realiza 2 conciertos con localidades agotadas en el Wembley Stadium de Londres, antes de que fuera del derrumbado. Desde entonces, han lanzado discos con singles de buena recepción en las radios. Como lo es el caso de One Wild Nightdel 2001, una recopilación de canciones grabadas de conciertos en vivo desde 1985 hasta ese año, donde registramos todo el público que no solo son buenos en estudio, sino también en vivo, y del cual se desprende el éxito: "One Wild Night" , en su versión 2001. Este disco no gustó a algunos fanáticos ya que en él se incluyeron temas como "No me gustan los lunes" o "Rockin 'In The Free World" olvidándose de clásicos como "Pon tus manos sobre mí", "Born To Be My Baby" y "Always", y sobre todo, por el álbum reunió actuaciones en vivo de la banda a lo largo de su historia y no un concierto íntegro de la última gira como se esperaba. La banda realizada una gira de 54 muestra por 15 países ante más de 2 millones de fanáticos. El sonido alternativo/hard/progresivo del álbum Bounce En el 2002, lanzaron el disco Bounce , inspirado en las tragedias del 11 de septiembre, de este disco que se desprendió los sencillos: "Todos los días", "Mal entendido", "Indiviso" y "Todo sobre amarte". Un disco guitarrero y roquero pero que no llegó a enganchar masivamente como se esperaba en Europa, pero sí en América y Japón. El álbum vendió aproximadamente 8 millones de copias y de nuevo supuso una gira mundial donde la banda regaló en varias ciudades conciertos acústicos (Barcelona, Sydney ...) previos a los conciertos. El 20 Aniversario de la banda (2003-2004) En el 2003 sale a la venta This Left Feels Right , una antología de sus mejores éxitos pero con un estilo totalmente diferente y, además, en un formato casi acústico. En su lugar se pensaba realizar un disco acústico que había grabado en Yokohama en el 2003 junto a una orquesta pero a la hora de mezclar las canciones pensaron que lo mejor era grabarlas todas de nuevo, pero con un giro a la izquierda. Una vez en el estudio la banda consideró que un álbum acústico en directo no aportaba nada significativo a Bon Jovi en aquel momento y que eso les motivó a un coger sus éxitos y trabajar sobre ellos dándoles un nuevo punto de vista. Jon señaló: El doble DVD que recoge el concierto en el Casino Borgata batió registros de ventas en su primera semana. Sin embargo, el álbum no logró las metas esperadas; Jon en una entrevista realizada a principios del 2007, dio a conocer su disconformidad con este proyecto: En el 2004, en agradecimiento a la gran cantidad de fanáticos, sacan su Box Set llamado 100'000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't Be Wrong , una colección de 4 CDs y un DVD con recopilación de 50 canciones inéditas en el que celebran sus 20 años y en el que cientos de fans tienen la posibilidad de escribir en el folleto. De él destacan "¿Por qué no estás muerto?", "The Radio Save My Life Tonight", "Los buenos no siempre visten de blanco", "Edge of Broken Heart", la versión 2004 de la banda sonora de la película Ed TV , "Real Life" y "Open all night". Algunas de las canciones que aquí se recogen son demos o versiones distintas (Tentación, vida real, algún día estaré el sábado por la noche ...) de caras B o BSO. Que tengas un buen día y la gira europea (2005-2006) A comienzos del 2005 dan algunos conciertos en Filadelfia (Enero) y Las Vegas (Abril), es en este último donde se puede escuchar la primera canción del nuevo álbum en el año, pero todos querían escuchar el tan esperado "Have A Nice Day", es Hasta julio CUANDO en el concierto benéfico " Live 8 " sintonizado en Mtv , LIVE 8: 5 conciertazos benéficos Leer Mayo 31, 2005 Donde Finalmente la tocan completa, es Donde Ahí arranca La era del Nuevo discoteca. Finalmente venta tenga un buen díaen septiembre del 2005, un disco que mantiene la frescura y el sonido de siempre pero que se dirige a un campo más amplio de público. En su semana de lanzamiento encontró el número 1 en ventas en Canadá, Alemania, Austria, Japón, Australia y en general en las ventas totales de Europa, llegó al número uno del gráfico europeo. En estados Unidos debutó en el número 2 del gráfico, siendo su mejor debut en toda su historia. Tenga un buen día ha vendido Más De 9 Millones de discotecas en Todo el mundo.Con el de han Sacado 3 Sencillos: "Que tenga un buen día", "Bienvenido a donde quiera que esté" "Welcome to wherever you are", segundo single del "Have a nice day" de Bon Jovi Revisar Diciembre 19, 2005 y "¿Quién te dice que puede 't go home ", cuya versión country con la vocalista de la banda Sugarland , Jennifer Nettles, tuvo mucho éxito principalmente en Estados Unidos y ganó un premio de la Música Country . Además, es la primera canción country, desde una banda de rock, en la historia de la música, en lograr el número uno en las listas country de EEUU, todo un registro para Bon Jovi. De este disco también se desprecia otros muy buenos temas como "Quiero ser amado", "Historia de mi vida", "Yo soy", " El Que tengas un buen día Tour La Gira "Que tenga un buen día Tour" Jon Bon Jovi es recibido en "El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca" ver Enero 23, 2006 se Convierte En un Mundial Éxito, Haciendo de Cada concierto de la ONU muestran diferente Donde recuperan antiguos Éxitos en directo. Esta gira no pasó por España ni América. A Pesar de algunos adj Problemas Familiares en Las Familias de David y Richie, La mujer de Richie Sambora, Heather Locklear, le pide el divorcio ver Febrero 2, 2006por si no fuera poco para Richie, este se lesiona el brazo y además de todo esto recibe la terrible noticia de que su padre padece cáncer de pulmón. La gira estuvo a punto de suspenderse por estos motivos, pues el guitarrista arrastró una gran depresión durante gran parte de la gira y además la lesión del brazo le impedía tocar con frecuencia. Aun así, Richie no quiso dejar tirados a sus fans y pudo tocar como pudo y sacar fuerzas de flaqueza; algo que le honra especialmente. A pesar de todo el Tour Europe "Have a Nice Day" acabo siendo todo un éxito de público, destacando los conciertos de Dublín y Milton Keynes, millas de fanáticos de todas las partes de Europa llenan todos los estadios del tour verano-2006. Inglaterra, Alemania, Irlanda, Suiza, Japón, Holanda, Escocia, además de Estados Unidos completan la gira. El Tour terminó en Nueva Jersey, el Estadio de los Gigantes con tres presentaciones con lleno total, los días 18, 19 y 29 de julio de 2006, que como en giras anteriores se convirtieron en eventos inolvidables. A la fecha, Bon Jovi vendió más de 125 millones de discos en todo el mundo, excluyendo los singles, detalle que habla muy bien de una de las mejores bandas de la historia del Rock. El 14 de noviembre del 2006 se realizó la tercera ceremonia del Reino Unido Salón de la fama donde la banda junto a Led Zeppelin , Rod Stewart , James Brown y Brian Wilson pasaron a formar parte de las leyendas de la música al entrar en el Salón de la fama . Sé convertir en la banda más joven en formar parte de este selecto grupo. Días después Bon Jovi fue nominado al GRAMMY 2007 por el Dueto País: ¿Quién dice que no puedes irte a casa? ''con Jennifer Nettles (Sugarland), galardón que se resistió, lo que transformó a Bon Jovi en la primera banda de Rock en ganar premios en esa categoría y permanecer primero en el ranking País. ''Lost Highway , un álbum con sabor a country (2007-2008) Para crear su décimo disco, los chicos de Bon Jovi se inspiraron en el sonido de Nashville , llamada " la ciudad de la música" por su potente industria discográfica. De la que destacan artistas de estilo country como Keith Urban o el grupo Sugarland . Para este proyecto, Jon Bon Jovi y el resto del grupo pasaron unas semanas en Nashville componiendo canciones para este disco con la colaboración de algunos compositores locales. La idea principal era fusionar el sonido country de Nashville con el Rock de Bon Jovi, para crear un sonido nuevo que diera frescura a la música del grupo. El resultado es Lost Highway, un álbum donde además, se podría plasmar en las canciones los duros momentos personales que atravesaron algunos miembros del grupo en los últimos meses, como la muerte del padre de Richie Sambora (por un cáncer de pulmón) o el doloroso divorcio de David Bryan . Las guitarras slide y pedal steels suenan en todo el álbum. Temas como "Todo mucho de Leavin", "Carretera perdida" (2º single) y "Amo este pueblo", dan fe de ello. Con baladas suaves como "(Quieres) Hacer un recuerdo" (1º sencillo), "Todo el mundo está roto" y "Hasta que ya no seamos extraños" junto a LeAnn Rimes (3º sencillo), la banda demuestra que sin acordes muy complicados , es posible hacer temas de muchísima calidad lírica y vocal. Es un disco que habla muy bien del aspecto creativo de la banda, que trata de sorrender con el toque típico del rock que acostumbra con "Any Other Day". La canción más potente del disco la encontramos en "Lo tenemos en marcha", tema rockero por excelencia, interpretado junto a Big & Rich. Gira mundial y conciertos Lost Highway se realizó el 19 de junio del 2007 y la banda comenzó a realizar pequeñas presentaciones en distintos lugares alrededor del mundo. El 6 de junio grabaron un " Unplugged " para MTV , VH1 y CMT , show del cual fueron los iniciadores en una presentación en los MTV Video Music Awards de 1989; la banda interpretó sus mejores éxitos al estilo acústico, el cual ya es bastante usual en los chicos de Jersey; sin embargo la presentación fue algo decepcionante debido a que Richie (guitarrista) no se vio en condiciones para tocar y durante el show estuvo bastante desanimado y sin fuerzas para dar lo mejor de él; por lo cual, poco después, consideró internarse y comenzar con su rehabilitación por sus adicciones, de las cuales no se resolvieron y no aclararon qué tipo de adicciones tuvo el guitarrista, de la cual salió a los pocos días ya recuperados como pudo el concierto inaugural en el O2 Arena de Londres el 24 de junio con motivo de la presentación del nuevo disco. El 17 de julio de 2007 el vocalista pasó por Caracas, Venezuela, para cantar junto a Franco de Vita en un concierto a beneficio de los jardines del Museo de Arte Colonial Quinta de Anauco (un monumento histórico de este país) dicho concierto fue parte del Evento conocido como Forever Green Carpet de Buchanan, una experiencia musical única, que se celebró también en México y Colombia y que rinde tributo al legado filantrópico del fundador de la Casa Buchanan's, James Buchanan. "Estoy muy entusiasmado de poder volver a Latinoamérica", aseveró Bon Jovi. "Existe una vasta herencia cultural y artística aquí y durante los últimos 30 años, tocar en Latinoamérica ha sido siempre una experiencia emocionante y enriquecedora. Es un verdadero placer poder trabajar junto con Buchanan para contribuir algo a ese legado y poder transformar la música en una contribución tangible para el desarrollo continuo de estas comunidades ". Obtuvo el álbum Lost Highway llegó al puesto No.1 en álbumes, lo cual es un hecho histórico para la banda, ya desde 1988 con New Jersey , no había tenido otro No.1 en lanzamientos; tardando así 18 años en repetir la hazaña. Bon Jovi iniciará la gira mundial de este álbum en enero del 2008. La gira se iniciará con una serie de 10 conciertos AGOTADO en Nueva Jersey, Prudential Center, para seguir por tierras canadienses. Los inicios de la gira prometen, ya que la banda cambia el set list para cada concierto y Richie Sambora, recuperado para la causa al 100%, interpreta "These Days" o "Stranger In This Town". En noviembre se confirma la presencia del grupo en España: el día 1 de junio de 2008 Bon Jovi realiza una actuación única en el Estadio Olímpico de Barcelona. En un par de días se agotarán las entradas del Círculo Dorado, vendiendo en 5 horas más de 14.000 entradas (la mayoría a través de Internet) demostrando así el tirón que el grupo tiene en España. Bon Jovi ha vuelto a ser nominado para los premios Grammy. Fueron nominados a Mejor Interpretación Vocal a dúo o en grupo por (You Want To) Make a Memory y por Mejor Álbum Pop por el ya aludido Lost Highway . Este último dato despierta curiosidad, dado que, según los mismos integrantes de la banda, este es un álbum con aires de música Country y no de pop como ha considerado la cadena MTV. Durante los primeros días de abril, la estabilidad de Richie Sambora en el grupo se ve amenazada al ser detenido de forma segura por dar positivo en un control de alcoholemia con una mujer y dos menores en el automóvil. A pesar de esta recaída en el alcohol, el guitarrista continuo de gira con el grupo con total normalidad. Durante los próximos meses, Bon Jovi realizó una serie de conciertos por Europa , antes de finalizar la gira por Europa, el grupo norteamericano ofreció su único concierto en España, el 1 de junio en Barcelona . Tras esto, la banda cerró definitivamente su gira europea en Inglaterra , donde el grupo dio un gran número de conciertos al igual que lo hizo anteriormente en Alemania . Ya en julio, Bon Jovi regresa a los Estados Unidos para concluir allí la gira mundial o "Gira Lost Highway". Como gran novedad, el 12 de julio del 2008, el grupo toca por primera vez en su historia en el Central Park de Nueva York , en un concierto totalmente gratuito ofrecido exclusivamente a los ciudadanos de Nueva York . Para este evento, en el que no se selecciona la entrada a las cámaras de televisión, se cita más de 60.000 personas. http://www.creandis.com/crushmagazine/central/central.htm Concierto de Bon Jovi en el Central Park de Nueva York Para concluir definitivamente la "Carretera Perdida de Gira", el grupo dio dos conciertos seguidos en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York los días 14 y 15 de julio . Estos dos últimos conciertos de la gira, fueron grabados para editar posteriormente un video con un resumen de los mismos. http://www.creandis.com/crushmagazine/noticias_anteriores.php?id=1159 DVD grabado en el Madison Square Garden En octubre del 2008, la "Gira mundial Lost Highway" fue nominada al "2008 Billboard Touring Awards" (premio Billboard a la mejor gira 2008) junto a Bruce Springsteen y Police , pero finalmente fue Bruce Springsteen quien se llebó el último premio. En diciembre del mismo año, Billboard confirmó que la gira 2008 que más dinero había recaudado fue de Bon Jovi, luego de Bruce Springsteen y Madonna . Actualidad En estos momentos se esta preparando una producción de video que contiene un resumen de las últimas presentaciones de la banda los días 14 y 15 de julio en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York . Obviamente, el productor Obie O'Brien ha anunciado que la salida del DVD se retrasará hasta después de navidad y que además también estará disponible en el nuevo formato Blue Ray , con lo cual la fecha de salida del video será a principios del2009 , mes y día por confirmar. Por otro lado, cabe señalar la campaña que está realizando Richie Sambora recaudando fondos para Kelly Mahon, una brillante estudiante de Woodbridge, Nueva Jersey que padece un tumor cerebral y requiere una operación lo antes posible. http://www.creandis.com/crushmagazine/noticias_anteriores.php?pagina=3 Recaudación de fondos de Richie Sambora Una vez terminada la última gira mundial de Bon Jovi, el guitarrista Richie Sambora dijo que los músicos de Nueva Jersey están estudiando nuevos proyectos. "Hemos estado filmando un documental y estamos en el proceso de mezclar un DVD en vivo de nuestra gira del año pasado" Lost Highway ", dijo Sambora al sitio de internet Billboard.com. "Además, estamos evaluando hacer un disco de grandes éxitos el próximo año. Jon (Bon Jovi) y yo estamos escribiendo algunas canciones para poder metros en el próximo álbum de Bon Jovi", contó. Diciembre del 2008 : Richie Sambora contestó a las preguntas de los fanáticos en [http://www.musicradar.com musicradar.com] y otras cosas interesantes que ocurrieron a partir de enero entrarán nuevamente en el estudio de grabación junto a John Shanks. Estilo musical e influencias A lo largo de su carrera la banda nunca llegó a adoptar un estilo musical propio, sino que se ha ido amoldando al sonido de cada época, aunque siempre girando en torno al rock. Pesar su música, suele ser un poca fuerte, la banda jamas fue considerada como una banda de Heavy metal o Glam metal, Ya que su música esta mas inspirada en el Rock Clásico y art rock, lo que se inspiro en bandas como Led Zeppelin, Queen, U2, Bruce Springsteen, The Cure, etc. también tomando influencias y elementos de New Wave. Bon Jovi comenzó a ser un grupo cercano al rock alternativo, su música se caracterizaba por ser un rock con tintes melódicos y baladas potentes, debido a su forma de vestir los medios los consideraron como una banda glam rock. En 1995, con su álbum These Days, adoptaron un sonido pop rock más acorde al estilo de la época. En este trabajo se incluyen muchas baladas, aunque también contenía algunos temas roqueros como «Hey God». En su regreso en 2000, con su álbum Crush, nuevamente optaron por un sonido orientado al pop rock, muy influenciado por bandas contemporáneas. En 2002, con Bounce, experimentaron con un sonido más roquero, combinando canciones de Pop rock rock alternativo y rock melódico. Con Have A Nice Day siguió en la línea del rock progresivo. A partir de 2007 con Lost Highway combinaron el country rock con el pop rock. Con The Circle, What About Now y This House Is Not For Sale se consolidaron como una banda de pop rock. Resumen Discografía Álbumes de la banda completa * Bon Jovi 1984 * 7800 grados Fahrenheit 1985 * Resbaladizo cuando está mojado 1986 * Nueva Jersey 1988 * Mantener la fe 1992 * [[Crossroad|Cruce de caminos '' "14 classic grooves"]] (recopilatorio con 2 temas nuevos) 1994 * Estos días 1995 * Aplastar 2000 * [[One Wild Night|Una noche salvaje: '' Live 1985-2001]] (recopilatorio en vivo) 2001 * Rebotar 2002 * Esta izquierda se siente bien (recopilatorio en acústico) 2003 * 100,000,000 de fanáticos de Bon Jovi no pueden estar equivocados (Box Set 50 canciones inéditas) 2004 * Que tengas un buen día 2005 * Autopista perdida 2007 * Carretera perdida: el concierto (disco en directo) 2007 Como solistas Jon Bon Jovi * The Power Station Years (recopilatorio de temas anteriores a Bon Jovi ) 1978 - 1983 Editado en 1983 * Blaze of Glory (Banda Sonora de Young Guns II ) 1990 * Destino en cualquier lugar 1997 * Los años de la central eléctrica: la inédita Grabaciones 2001 Richie Sambora * Extraño en esta ciudad 1990 * Alma no descubierta 1997 * Shark Frenzy 2004 (grabado junto con Shark Frenzy) David Bryan * Netherworld 1991 (grabado junto con Edgar Winter) * En luna llena 1995 * Eclipse Lunar 1998 Álbumes de edición limitada * Canta los éxitos de Bon Jovi (Karaoke álbum) 1994 * Campos de fuego 1995 * Mejor balada 1998 * Tokyo Road: Best Of Bon Jovi 2001 (edición solo para Japón) * Rebote B-Sides 2002 EPs * Borderline 1986 * Tokio Road (Japón) 1986 * En La quietud de la noche 1986 * Wanted Dead or Alive (Japón) 1986 * Nunca digas adiós 1987 * Salvaje en las calles 1987 * Wanted Dead or Alive 1987 * El amor es guerra 1990 * Milagro 1990 * Cama de rosas 1993 * Creo 1993 * Condado seco 1994 * Siempre 1994 * Siempre (Alemania) 1994 * This Ain't a Love Song 1995 * Algo para el dolor 1995 * Hola dios 1996 * Decir que no es así 2000 * Gracias por amarme 2001 * Mal entendido 1 (Ltd Ed.) 2002 * La distancia 2002 * Todos los días / incomprendido 2003 * Todo sobre amarte 2003 * Mal entendido 2 2003 * Que tengas un buen día (Japón) (Ltd Ed) 2005 * Bienvenido a Wherever You Are (Alemania) 2006 * Quién dice que no puedes ir a casa 2006 * Carretera Perdida 2007 Álbumes Mixtos Son los álbumes donde aparece al menos una canción extra de la banda. * Navidad en las estrellas 1980 "R2-D2 Te deseamos una feliz Navidad" * Lo mejor de WAPP 1983 " Fugitivo " * Trastornos 1987 "Borde de un corazón roto" * Una Navidad muy especial 1 1987 "Puerta de atrás Santa" * Stairway To Heaven 1989 "Los muchachos están de vuelta en la ciudad" * Una Navidad muy especial (Octubre 1990) "Ojalá todos los días pudieran ser como la Navidad" * Harley Davidson y The Marlboro Man 1991 "Wanted Dead or Alive" * Memphis 1992 "Memphis vive en mí" * Una Navidad muy especial 2 (Octubre 1992) "Por favor, ven a casa para Navidad" * Feel the Love 1993 "Cuando te miro a los ojos" * The Cowboy Way (Mayo 1994) "Los buenos no siempre visten de blanco" * Estrellas en español 1995 "Cama de Rosas" * Null 1996 "Como yo nadie te ha Amado" * Armageddon 1998 "Señor Big Time" * EDtv (Marzo 1999) "La vida real" * Una Navidad muy especial 4 1999 "Por favor, ven a casa para Navidad (en vivo)" * Trigger Happy TV 2001 "Wanter Dead or Alive 2001" * Una Navidad muy especial 5 2001 "Navidad azul" Otras canciones de la banda CD singles, lados B, rarezas o inéditos Versiones Es decir, Cubiertas. Excursiones * Tour resbaladizo cuando está mojado * Recorrido sindicado por Nueva Jersey * Stranger in this Town Tour (Richie Sambora Solo Tour con Tico Torres y David Bryan) * Mantenga la gira de la fe * Cruce de caminos * Tour de estos días * Destino en cualquier lugar (Jon Bon Jovi Solo Tour) * Alma sin descubrir (Richie Sambora Solo Tour) * Crush Tour * One Wild Night Tour * Tour de rebote * Que tengas un buen día * Lost Highway Tour Premios Videografía * Breakout: Videos Singles (VHS) 1986 * Slippery When Wet: The Videos (VHS y DVD) 1987 * New Jersey: The Videos (VHS) 1989 * Moscow Peace Festival (VHS y DVD) 1989 * Access All Areas (VHS) 1990 (documental de la gira del New Jersey) * An Evening with: Bon Jovi (VHS) 1993 * Keep the Faith: The Videos (VHS) 1994 * Crossroad: The Videos (DVD) 1994 * Live From London (DVD) 1995 * The Crush Tour (DVD) 2000 * Bounce Tour: Limited Edition (DVD) 2003 * This Left Feels Right CD Bonus (DVD) 2003 * This Left Feels Right Live (DVD) 2004 * Bonus DVD 2004 * 100’000,000 Bon Jovi Fans Can’t Be Wrong (DVD) 2004 (5to disco del Box Set) * Have a Nice Day CD Bonus (DVD) 2005 * Lost Highway: The Concert (DVD) 2007 * LIVE in Madison Square Garden (DVD) (próximamente) Filmografía Bandas sonoras * Light of Day 1987 (canción "Only Lonely") * Spaceballs 1987 (canción "Raise Your Hands") * Disorderlies 1987 (canción "Edge of a Broken Heart") * Mtv Music Awards 1989 (canción "Livin' On a Prayer/Wanted Dead or Alive") * Navy SEALS 1990 * Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man 1991 (canción "Wanted: Dead Or Alive") * The Cowboy Way 1994 (canción "Good Guys Don't Always Wear White") * Destination Anywhere 1997 (canción "Destination Anywhere") * Armageddon 1998 (canción "Mister Big Time") * Ed Tv 1999 (canción "Real Life") * Rock Star 2001 (canción "Livin' on a Prayer") * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back 2001 (canción "Bad Medicine") * America the Beautiful 2001 (TV) (canción "America the Beautiful") * Avenging Angelo 2002 * The Very Best of Cher: The Video Hits Collection 2004 (V) (canción "We All Sleep Alone") * Wild Hogs 2006 (V) (canción "Lost Highway", "Wanted dead or alive") Sencillos Referencias 10. http://www.bonjovifanclub.com.ar La madre de Jon Bon Jovi era camarera en la franquicia de Playboy en NYC. 11. http://www.bonjovifanclub.com.ar Edición especial en Vinilo y Cassette como parte de la promoción y difusión de la primera visita de la banda en 1990 a Brasil, Argentina y Chile con el Brotherhood Tour. 12. http://www.bonjovifanclub.com.ar La joven de Woodbridge, Nueva Jersey, que tiene el apoyo de Richie Sambora. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página Oficial de Bon Jovi * MySpace de David Bryan * Foro mas activo de Bon Jovi * Web en español del concierto de Bon Jovi en Barcelona 2008 * BON JOVI ARGENTINA fan club oficial * Página de fans en español Categoría:Bon Jovi Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas de Rock Categoría:Bandas estadounidenses Categoría:Bandas de rock progresivo de Estados Unidos Categoría:Bandas de Rock Alternativo Categoría:Bandas de Pop rock de Estados Unidos Categoría:Bandas Clasicas Categoría:Bandas de art rock de Estados Unidos